


stay 'till the A.M

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: in which Hajime spends the day with his husband.





	stay 'till the A.M

9:00 am

Iwaizumi fluttered his eyes open, looking to his left to see his husband lying on his chest, looking up at him. "Good morning to you too." He spoke with a tired smile.

Oikawa's eyes twinkled, a wide smile spreading across his beautiful face. The smile Iwaizumi missed, so much. "You're back." He whispered.

His smile didn't last long before he turned his lips into a pout, "Took you forever." His voice sounded needy, causing Iwa to smile wider.

Iwaizumi missed Oikawa when he was away, he missed him desperately, but there wasn't much for them to do. "I'm sorry, baby." He muttered, trying to avoid a blush appearing on his face.

Hajime held his hand up, allowing Oikawa to run his hands up and down his palm. Once his fingers got close enough, Iwaizumi clenched the two hands together, causing Oikawa to giggle lightly. "Little impatient there, Iwa-chan." He teased lightly.

Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath, a warm blush hitting the tips of his ears. The blush didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa though, but he knew better than to tease for something like that. Instead, he looked into Hajime's eyes, studying them.

When Hajime noticed Oikawa's burning eyes, he smirked. "See something you like?" He teased, causing Oikawa to turn his head with a pout. "I know I do," He added on, whispering under his breath.

The extra comment caused Tooru to face his husband, a smile plastered on his face. Iwaizumi tried to lean down and give a kiss to Tooru, only to be constricted by his own weight.

Oikawa laughed at the sight, only to make Hajime grumble. Eventually feeling bad, Tooru leaned forward and planted his soft lips on top of Hajime's.

The kiss was anything but plain, it was soft and natural. There were no sounds, no movements between the two, just their lips, matching perfectly on each other.

When Oikawa finally pulled away, Hajime couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "I love you."

Oikawa broke out in a smile, a small giggle following behind. "I love you too, Hajime."

"I missed you," Iwa admitted, looking down in Tooru's eyes.

"I missed you too, but you're spending the day with me, right?" His eyes glistened, looking back at Hajime's. "Before you go back to work?" He offered as Iwaizumi nodded slowly.

Hajime noticed Oikawa's face dim when he mentioned work, he needed to change the subject fast. This was supposed to be his day, he shouldn't be worried about Iwa leaving him again. "That doesn't matter though, we can do whatever you want to do today. It's your day, alright?"

Oikawa nodded, smiling slightly. He placed his hand on his chin, pondering what he would do, or make Hajime do today. There was a long list. "How about a movie?" He offered, looking up hopefully.

Hajime smiled and nodded, "Anything you want to see."

——

3:48 pm

Nearly 7 hours later, Oikawa was attention was still fully on the ending of their episode of The x-files and Iwaizumi was half asleep on his shoulder.

Watching the couple walk down the aisle got Oikawa's gears turning in his head. He threw the half-eaten milk bread Hajime had gotten him earlier and tapped him lightly on the face. "Iwa-chan." He whispered.

Iwaizumi groaned, opening his eyes fully to look at Oikawa. "What." He grumbled, rubbing his left eye.

"Will you marry me?" Tooru asked simply, he didn't have anything else on his mind. He just knew he wanted this, he needed this.

Hajime's eyes grew wide, looking over at Oikawa. "What?" Was all he managed to squeak out, the shock of the question still in effect.

"Let's renew our vows." Tooru simplified, turning his body to face Iwaizumi. He tried to examine his face for an answer; but nothing.

"Tooru, it takes months to plan a wedding.." Hajime dragged off. He wasn't wrong, when they first got married, they planned it for almost 6 months and it was stressful on Oikawa.

"I don't need a big wedding, Hajime," Oikawa said, taking his husbands hands in his. "I just need you, on the beach, in a suit, telling me how much you love me." His voice pleaded as he continued.

Iwaizumi smiled lightly, nodding his head. "Okay, give me an hour." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Tooru on the forehead.

——

6:32 pm

After they renewed their vows, Hajime told Oikawa to wait in the living room while he prepared dinner. He made a huge collection from Oikawa's favourites, smiling proudly at his work.

He then placed everything on a tray, carrying it out to Oikawa who was half asleep watching yet another tv show. "What did I do to get soft Hajime to come out?" He joked, snuggling into Iwaizumi's side as he sat down.

"I was feeling appreciative of my beautiful husband." Iwaizumi smiled wide, wrapping an arm around Oikawa as they started to eat.

"Well, I love appreciative Iwa-chan." Oikawa laughed, kissing Iwaizumi on the cheek before chowing down on more food.

Hajime enjoyed the sight of Oikawa, before remembering the deal. He looked down at his watch on his wrist, 7:48 pm it read. It was almost time.

"How about after this, I take you on a nice walk on the beach?" He offered, looking over to the young males face chowing down on a large piece of meat. He smiled as he saw Oikawa's eyes light up and nod happily.

——

8:13 pm

Tooru and Hajime spent hours at the beach. Talking about memories of their old days in high school, talking about the future and just enjoying each others company. Hajime loved this, he'll miss this so much. He didn't want the day to end.

Hajime watched Tooru go on and on about how excited he was to finally be able to play against Ushiwaka after years of being on the same team.

He recalled the memory of how excited he had been when he got drafted to play on the American men's national volleyball team. Blocking out the fights that had followed that excitement.

Hajime stayed silent, admiring at how happy and glowing Tooru always got when he talked about volleyball. Even though Hajime had given up on volleyball in university to focus on his NP studies, he loved hearing Tooru talk about it.

"I'm excited for you too, Baby. Beat him for us." Hajime smiled, pulling their entwined hands up to leave a soft peck on Tooru's hand.

"Anything for you, Iwa-chan!" Tooru exclaimed, beaming once again.

——

9:00 pm

The couple sat on the slightly dampened sand, Tooru's back rested against Hajime's chest. Their hands clasped together as they watched the sun start to set, it was starting.

Hajime ran his hand though Tooru's hair, trying to keep a mental picture of this moment before it all went wrong. "I love you, Tooru."

Tooru looked back at Hajime opening his mouth to speak. Sadly the cough bet him to it, spewing out red liquid out onto the sand where they sat.

Followed by a gasp for air, Tooru's eyes started to fill with tears almost as salty as the ocean that sat in front of them. He tried to speak, the lack of oxygen in his lungs making it hard. "It hurts, Iwa-chan. Make it stop, please." He tried to stay multiple times.

Hajime's eyes widened as he leaned Tooru's head on his lap, moving his head to look at the purple sky as the sunset. "Shh, it's okay Tooru." He hushed his gasping husband.

"Nothing is going to hurt you anymore, I've got you," Hajime spoke again, his own eyes starting to fill up with his own tears.

"Just look at the sky, it's beautiful isn't it?" He tried to smile, looking up himself.

Tooru drew his last breath looking at Hajime.

——

A loud gasp filled the doctors' office, Hajime's eyes almost burned at the white light in his eyes. The memories still fresh in his mind, his eyes started to tear up again It all just felt so real.

"Are you okay?" Matsukawa's voice rang in Iwaizumi's.

The sudden noise almost made him jump as he turned to meet eyes with his friend. "It always just feels so real." He laughed, trying to avoid an awkwardly serious conversation.

The only reason why Issei let Hajime do this once a year, go into the simulation, is because he knows Hajime might go insane if he never saw Tooru again. "Are you sure?" Issei pressed again.

Iwaizumi nodded, a small tear now leaving his brown eyes, running down his warm cheeks. Matsukawa knew what was coming next, rushing over to his side. "It's okay."

Iwaizumi tried everything in his power to keep the tears from falling from his eyes, tried. Eventually more started to fall and he started to sob, causing Issei to pull him into a tight hug. "I miss him so much, Issei." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday baby! this is really ugly and kinda rushed but i tried and i hope u liked it! i love you uwu


End file.
